


Promise

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at sherlockbbc_fic . Prompter asked for a sweet proposal fic, something fluffy with Mycroft and Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

They’ve discussed it, of course they have. With someone as organised as Mycroft and someone as practical as Lestrade, how could they not? And yet, as Mycroft fingers the ring he recently purchased he feels anxious, uncertain. Realistically, he has to admit that Greg saying ‘no’ would be unlikely. But that doesn’t stop the thread of doubt from weaving its way through his mind. That horrible, horrible question of “What if?” What if Greg turns him down? Just asking himself that question makes Mycroft’s stomach feel hollow and his heart clench painfully. He’d be lost without Greg. He’d be inhuman without Greg. Now that Sherlock has John he no longer needs Mycroft to look after him. Without Greg, Mycroft would only have his work left. And Mycroft thinks that if his life only consisted of his work that it might kill him, and in doing so he’d condemn the nation too.  
  
But Mycroft has to ask him. They’ve discussed this, expressed their desire for it, Mycroft has bought them rings, for Christ’s sake. He’s never been one to step down from something frightening, from something this important.   
  
So Mycroft leaves work early and tries not to feel guilty for doing so. He doesn’t want to go out for supper, both he and Greg are private people, the idea of asking Greg to marry him in front of others is abhorrent to Mycroft. No, they’ll have dinner in. Mycroft will cook Greg’s favourite. They’ll have champagne and for once Mycroft will indulge and they’ll have some sort of overly rich dessert and Mycroft will refuse to feel guilty about that.  
  
And if Greg refuses him then at least Mycroft will have something to cheer himself up with. But he shouldn’t think like that.  
  
Mycroft decides he’ll ask Greg after they’ve eaten. That’s how it seems to be usually done.  
  
As he cooks, Mycroft feels a knot of tension growing in his chest. He keeps checking the time, anticipating Greg’s return home. Mycroft hopes it hasn’t been a tough day; the surveillance team haven’t reported anything, but then they do normally fail to take emotional distress into account.   
  
Mycroft’s almost finished cooking when Greg comes home and Mycroft’s nerves reach an all time high. His heart is hammering in his chest and he’s sweating embarrassingly and when Greg comes into the kitchen Mycroft is sure he stops breathing.  
  
“What is it?” Greg asks, alarmed.  
  
Mycroft is not sure what makes him say it. The nerves overriding his brain or temporary insanity, either way, his plans go flying out the window and Mycroft _always_ (or, almost always, apparently) sticks to his plans.  
  
“I want you to marry me,” Mycroft blurts out.  
  
Greg looks confused at first, he’s still on high alert, expecting that something’s wrong. Then suddenly he laughs and Mycroft thinks he’s going to be sick but Greg’s moving towards Mycroft with a smile and pulling him into a hug.  
  
“God, Mycroft,” Greg says, holding Mycroft tightly, “Why is that so scary?”  
  
Mycroft only shakes his head, but Greg isn’t waiting for a response.  
  
“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot man!”  
  
And then Greg is pulling back so that he can kiss Mycroft, resting his hand on Mycroft’s cheek and Mycroft’s unresponsive at first, his brain still catching up with what happened, but suddenly it clicks and he’s kissing back and the adrenalin is fading. His knees go weak but Greg holds him up with a chuckle.  
  
“I love you,” Greg says as their lips part.  
  
“I love you too,” Mycroft replies with a watery smile. He shouldn’t be so close to crying, he’s far too happy for it, but maybe that’s why. The emotion is far too big to be held inside.  
  
Mycroft sees that Greg is blinking a little rapidly too and he’s hit with such an intense feeling of love and adoration and rightness that he can’t think of anything to do but pull Greg back into a kiss.   
  
Supper can wait, plans can wait, the ring can wait. What matters are Mycroft and Greg, here, together, loving each other with the knowledge that they will keep on loving each other. Marriage is supposed to be a promise, but this, right here, is their promise to each other, the marriage is just a legality.


End file.
